tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Barking Bad
"Barking Bad" is a crime drama series created by User:DarkWolf47. It centers around a former college professor named Dudley White who pairs up with a post-graduate student named Jesse Puppy who produce crystal methamphetamine. The crystal they produce is sold to help Dudley with his financial problems. This show is a parody of Breaking Bad. Episodes Season 1 * T.U.F.F. Problems * Hydrofluoric Acid * Taking Care of Business * Oncology * Dark Matter Industries * Lord Heisenbark * Blood Money Season 2 * No Work * Missing * Everything's Gonna Be Alright * Love at Second Sight * Five Days Out * A New Deal * Save Dudley White * High Impact Season 3 * Admittance * The Affair * Level Up * High Caliber * Buzz * Making Ends Meet * T.U.F.F. Decisions Season 4 * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Season 5 * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Specials * Barking Puppies, a crossover with T.U.F.F. Puppies * Barking Bad: The Crucible Plot Barking Bad is heavily based off of the AMC crime drama series "Breaking Bad". Set in Petropolis, it tells the story of Dudley White cooking and selling meth to financially aid his family after his early death. In T.U.F.F. Problems, Dudley is diagnosed with inoperable kennel cough and may die within the next year. His family is already struggling financially, so he teams up with former student of his Jesse Puppy to manufacture and sell crystal meth for his family. They first sell their meth to Krazy-9, who angrily threatens to kill him since he believes that Dudley is a DEA agent. K-9 is held hostage and is killed by Dudley when he stabs Dudley in the paw. Meanwhile, DEA Petropolis Division is notified of a meth cooker in the Petropolis area. They notice that they are using a mobile meth lab and are easily capable of evading the law. However, they don't believe Dudley is responsible until Season 5. Dudley has to be extra careful because his brother-on-law, Hank Spitzer. Later, Dudley and Jesse begin cooking for Tito, who gives a large share of the money for Dudley and his partner. Dudley creates the alias of "Heisenbark" to conceal his identity. Tito is killed by Dudley and Jesse when Tito learns that Dudley's brother-in-law Hank works for the DEA. They begin looking for other meth buyers, and come across Gustavo Bakarra, a drug kingpin who distributes crystal meth and pays high for those who can cook it. From Season 2 to Season 4, Dudley and Jesse work for him. Gustavo becomes angered with how out of control Dudley White can be, and thinks about killing him or reporting him to the DEA and replacing him with a more stable meth cook. Jesse kills that meth cook, forcing Gus to stick with Dud and Jess for the time being. However, Gus still wants Dudley gone and threatens to kill Dudley's family, so Dudley comes up with the plan of blowing up Gus with a pipe bomb. He convinces a chihuahua brother to suicide bomb Gus when he next visits his nursing home. Gus is killed, and by the end of season 4, Dudley has made $1.4M from selling meth. Dudley is now considered to be the greatest meth cook in America and becomes the sole drug kingpin. Dudley learns that his kennel cough is gone, but still cooks and sells meth for his family. Skyler, Dudley's wife, leaves the White household with Dudley Jr. and their newborn puppy when she learns that Dudley is a drug kingpin. Dudley performs a train heist and steals gallons of methylamine for his final batch of meth. His meth becomes so popular that citizens of other countries begin requesting it through the black market. Dudley sells it and he becomes a billionaire. However, Hank finds out that Dudley is Heisenbark and they face off in the desert. Dudley is arrested and placed in a DEA squad car. Just as he's about to be put into custody, recruits that he hired kill Hank and his assistant agent, and Dudley is given the option to start a new life elsewhere. Meanwhile, Jesse is held hostage. He relocates to New Petshire and comes up with a master plan after two months of being alone in a cabin. He will return to Petropolis, threaten the founders of Dark Matter Industries to give them some of their earnings to his family, take out the gang that killed Hank, and kill himself in the end to evade capture by the DEA. The plan goes well, Dark Matter Industries hands some of their revenue to Skyler White, and the gang that killed Hank is killed in gunfire. Jesse is freed, and Dudley gives his final words to Jesse before he finally passes away. Creator and Inspiration User:DarkWolf47 writes all the episodes of Barking Bad. DarkWolf has seen every episode of "Breaking Bad" at least once and decided to make a T.U.F.F. Puppy parody of it, after coming up with the name "Barking Bad". He doesn't recommend reading Barking Bad if you don't like violence, as many episodes of Barking Bad involve death of some characters, as well as fighting. The creator also says he doubts every episode will be written, due to scheduling problems and low traffic on this wiki. Other Works by DarkWolf47 * Canine Strike: Petropolis Offensive